tttefandomcom-20200213-history
James and the Trouble with Trees
James and the Trouble with Trees is the fifth episode of the fifth season. Plot Thomas had been working at the coaling plant all day and is disappointed when he cannot receive a wash-down due to a broken hosepipe, now afraid that the other engines will make fun of him. However, when Thomas returns to the shed, he finds James boasting. James believes he deserves a new coat of paint, as Sir Topham Hatt has told him that he is the pride of the line. Henry contradicts James by saying they are all pride of the line, but James ignores him. The next morning, while Henry shunts some trucks, they run into a few solid boxes making the first two of them derail. James insults him, saying he should go talk to trees instead. Henry tells James that the Fat Controller was working on removing trees that were too close to the line. Later, James meets Thomas, Percy, and Terence while in the forest removing the trees. James thinks that trees are silly, so the others try to warn him, but the red engine just ignores them. James then arrives at the station to collect the express, but the Fat Controller re-assigns him to an important goods train. This puts James in a very bad mood. The trucks tease James about shunting and he sets off with the train. They soon reach a hill and begin to climb. An old tree by the side of the line was being blown by the wind. Rain had softened the soil and the tree slowly slides onto the tracks, blocking James' line. Immediately James comes to a stop. He tries to reverse, but the train is too heavy. Luckily, Thomas comes to James' rescue. At first James is afraid Thomas would tease him, but he does not. Thomas helps James move out of the way before the tree falls over. Back at the yard, James thanks Thomas. Edward comes in to tell them that Thomas will get a re-paint, while James will finally pull the express. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * James * Percy * Terence * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) Locations * Kirk Ronan * Wellsworth * Brendam Docks * Gordon's Hill * The Coaling Plant * Tidmouth Sheds * Shunting Yards Trivia * The scene of the tree sliding down the embankment is similar to the scene in the 1970 British film adaptation of E. Nesbit's classic children's novel, The Railway Children, when the three children watch trees sliding down a cutting, causing rocks to fall onto the rails. * In the US version, when the troublesome trucks derail, the crash sounds are completely different. Goofs * After James leaves Brendam, his trucks lose their faces. * When James' driver applies his brakes to prevent hitting the tree, James' pony truck is derailed. * James says he is to pull the express, but he couples up to red branch line coaches. * At the shunting yard, the two trucks to James' right move positions between the wide and close-up shots. * When Thomas and James start to back away from the tree, Thomas' driver's head looks up, possibly coming off its joints. * When James and Thomas back away from the tree, the tree is standing up again. * In the final shot of James, his face is not fitted properly as the gap between his face and eyes is exposed. * James has a different whistle sound when he leaves the forest, Kirk Ronan, and Brendam Docks. * Thomas is covered in coal dust at the beginning of the episode, but when James is warned about the trees and when Thomas rescues James, Thomas is clean. Then, when James apologises to Thomas, he is covered in coal dust again. * In the first close-up of James looking shocked, the edge of the set can be seen. * When Thomas is being coupled up to James's brake van, he is some centimetres away from it but when Thomas say "I'm ready!" his buffers are touching the brake van's buffers. * In the scene of Thomas and Percy looking angry, Percy's face is crooked. * When Henry is shunting the trucks, he is coming from a dead end. * In the Japanese version, Henry has Gordon's voice during the scene at Tidmouth Sheds. * When Thomas pulls James away, James' brake pipe is crooked. * Edward's whistle is at a slightly lower pitch than it usually is. * In the second and third close-ups of James looking shocked, a white light is seen in the top-left corner and James is on the other side of the set as the tree can be seen behind him. * From James' point-of-view when he stops in front of the tree, the camera was obviously wet, as a white smudge mark can be seen across the tree trunk. * In the first close-up of James looking shocked, his face is dry but in the next close-up of him looking shocked, his face is wet. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:JamesandtheTroublewithTreestitlecard.png|UK title card File:JamesandtheTroublewithTreesUStitlecard.png|US title card File:JamesandtheTroublewithTreesSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:JamesandtheTroublewithTreesGermanTitleCard.jpg|German Title Card File:JamesandtheTroubleWithTreesSlovenianTitleCard.PNG|Slovenian Title Card File:JamesandtheTroubleWithTreesWelshTitleCard.jpeg|Welsh Title Card File:JamesandtheTroubleWithTreesJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card File:JamesandtheTroubleWithTreesNewFileofItalianTitleCard.jpeg|Italian Title Card File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees2.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees3.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees4.png|Thomas covered in coal dust File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees5.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees6.png|Thomas' driver File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees8.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees9.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees10.png|Gordon, Henry, and James File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees11.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees12.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees13.png|Percy File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees14.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees15.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees16.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees17.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees18.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees19.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees20.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees21.png|Henry File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees22.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees23.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees24.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees25.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees26.png|Percy, Thomas, Terence, and James File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees27.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees28.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees29.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees30.png|Terence File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees31.png|James and Thomas File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees32.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees33.png|Jeremiah Jobling, James, and the Fat Controller File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees34.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees35.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees36.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees37.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees38.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees39.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees40.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees41.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees42.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees43.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees44.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees45.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees46.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees47.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees48.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees49.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees50.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees51.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees52.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees53.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees54.png|Note: James' pony truck is not on the rails File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees55.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees56.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees57.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees59.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees60.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees61.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees62.png|Thomas' whistle File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees63.png|James' crew File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees64.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees65.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees66.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees67.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees68.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees69.png|Thomas File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees70.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees71.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees72.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees73.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees74.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees75.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees76.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees77.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees78.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees79.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees80.png|Edward File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees81.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees82.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees83.png|Edward, James, and Thomas File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees84.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees85.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees86.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees87.png|Deleted scene File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees62.jpg File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees89.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees90.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees91.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees92.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees93.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees94.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees95.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees96.png|Deleted scene File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees97.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees98.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees.png Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenTheTroublewithTreesSet.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TakeAlongJamesandtheTroublewithTrees.jpeg|Take-Along Episode File:James & The Trouble With Trees - British Narration|UK Narration File:James and the Trouble with Trees- American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes